vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Frenzied HEX Missile Turret
General The Frenzied HEX Missile Turret is an advanced version of the explosive type base turret variant of the HEX Missile Turret. It fires red glowing orbs that deal increased AoE and DPS while traveling much faster over its counterpart. They aren't very popular due to the T6 Base turrets high DPS or the SICO Missile Turrets III Superiority. Strategy and Setup Advantages: Frenzied HEX Missile turrets have a massive increase in DPS over its counterpart. This can make it suitable against VEGA Mining Hulls or even sometimes VEGA Security Hulls in base attacks as its DPS doubled over its template version. This proves extremely useful at anti-blitzing due to its barrage of orbs and better against snipers who get too close. The Template version usually had hard times hitting things at max range, the Frenzied version helps solve this problem with a doubled AoE of 600m and a higher projectile speed of 180% of its template version. This helps against sniper attacks when the decoys or destroyers get too close to your turrets. Disadvantages: Just like its original version, it is still terrible against single targets due to its high spread which can easily be dodged at higher ranges. On that topic, they can be outranged with Siege Drivers easily which gives them a minimal effectiveness against sniper attacks. They also still have a rather low DPS in comparison to other Anti-Blitz weapons like the SICO Missile Turret. Players who are able to get the Frenzied HEX Missile Turret have to fight Alien Outposts 40-60 which are mid-end game targets. Players who are able to attack these targets usually have T6 turrets or the more superior SICO Missile Turret which all are better replacements to the Frenzied HEX Missile Turrets. It also is a reusable item limited to how many can be used to how many credits of the Frenzied HEX Missile Turrets you have which usually are very limited due to the unimaginable amount of luck in strongboxes. Setup: They can be effective against blitz and close range attacks. Players should spread their Frenzied HEX missile turrets to cover each other's minimum firing range. Using them for anti-sniping is not very smart as they are easily outranged by the Siege Driver. Players should put the highest level of Frenzied HEX Missile Turret on their Combat Module as they can and try to put as much armor as possible, specials are not really needed but Antimatter Warheads can also be good in combination. Gallery FrenPlasmaT1Stat.png|Frenzied HEX Missile Turret I Stat Card FrenPlasmaT2Stat.png|Frenzied HEX Missile Turret II Stat Card FrenPlasmaT3Stat.png|Frenzied HEX Missile Turret III Stat Card Trivia *Frenzied Weapons usually have a higher spread and AoE than normal but the Frenzied HEX Missile Turret doesn't increase in spread but only DPS, weight, projectile speed, and AoE. **The reason it doesn't have a higher spread could be because if it had a higher spread it would struggle to hit any target. *Although considered a T4 turret in game it was found in T5 turret boxes. *The Frenzied HEX Missile Turret was originally called the Frenzied Plasma Missile Turret, but it was changed along with the Plasma Missile Turret ---- Category:Vega Conflict Category:Miner Rebellion Category:Base Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons